vidyabrosfandomcom-20200215-history
Mickey Mouse
Mickey Mouse IS the Disney rep. He's DLC 5. COPE SOYRAS. History Mickey Mouse is the most iconic creation of Walt Disney's. He is currently endorsed by Brer Oswald, and only Brer. Mouseposting Mouseposting is the act of making a Mickey Mouse in Smash Post to make the Kingdom Sharts fans squirm. Only Brer makes them, and they are clearly low effort copies of Steveposts. Variant A good moOOOOOOORNING /v/! Just wanted to remind you that we’re another day closer to Mickey (yes, THE Mickey Mouse from the Walt Disney Company) getting confirmed in Smash Ultimate! Make sure to save your tears for the upcoming Fighter Pass when Mickey paints his path into the spotlight! b-but Sora is a video game character! More people want him in Smash than Mickey! He’s gotta be in! “No!” Sorry Sora fags, but the Disney rep is taken by yours truly! Why would Nintendo choose a canonically dead Z-Tier anime boy over the most famous fictional character of all time? Moreover, why would Disney choose a franchise they clearly couldn’t care less about over their corporate mascot? Is Kingdom Sharts getting a new ride at Disney’s Hollywood Studios in 2020? I don’t think so! The DLC characters have been confirmed to be “surprising” according to the developers, so I’m afraid your years of crying for Sora are going to be subverted once again with the reveal of our favorite Mouse! But feel free to continue your denial. Your tears of disappointment will be all the more sweeter! Variant B GOOD MOOOOOOOORNING /v/! Just wanted to remind you that we’re another day closer to Mickey (yes, THE Mickey Mouse) getting confirmed in Smash Ultimate! Make sure to save your tears for the upcoming Fighter Pass when Mickey walks into the spotlight! H-HAH! SAKURAI SAID NO GOKU OR IRONMAN! THAT MEANS ONLY VIDEO GAME ORIGINAL CHARACTERS ARE IN THE GAME! MICKEY ISN’T IN SMASH!!!!! “No!” Yikes! That’s a large assumption. How can two unrelated characters invalidate the chances of the most iconic fictional character of all time? Unlike your beloved Kingdom Sharts Soracucks, Mickey's games have had a lot more of an impact on modern culture. Ever heard of the new Mickey Mouse shorts, the purchase of Disney's first legacy character Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, or Mickey and Minnie's Runaway Railway at Disney's Hollywood Studios? All came about because of a little video game called "Epic Mickey". What did Kingdom Hearts do for Disney? Absolutely nothing. I don't see a Kingdom Trash ride at Disney or a Sora character at the parks. Do you seriously think given the choice between their 90 year old mascot and a Z list anime boy to reprent their company, they'd actually choose the anime kid? Give me a break. Not to mention the fact that Mickey was the inspiration for modern Mario. Sora cannot even represent the Disney characters without the Mouse. BUT SORA DOESN'T NEED TO COME WITH DISNEY CONTENT!!!! HE'S FROM SQUARE! Okay, well Square already has Hero. They aren't getting another character. BUT SORA IS A DISNEY CHARACTER!!!!! HE CAN GET IT. HE ISNT EVEN OWNED BY SQUARE! Seems a bit contradictory , but feel free to continue your denial. Your tears of disappointment will be all the more sweeter!